ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimos
The Galactic Enforcers |affiliation = Galactic Enforcers Tini Synaptak Ben Tennyson (formerly) |occupation = Leader of the Galactic Enforcers Protector of planet T-K (formerly) |ability = Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability Flight Heat Vision Powerful Breath |alias = The Specimen Prime Ultimo (Vilgax and Psyphon) |home world = T-K |backcolor = A48100 |textcolor = 335D63 }} Ultimos is the leader of the Galactic Enforcers and the most powerful hero on planet T-K. Appearance Ultimos is a man with a heroic build, standing up to Four-Arms' shoulders. He is very muscular in build, has dark blue skin with a bald head with a lantern jaw. His eyes appear to be covered with what appears to be a black domino mask that reveals pure light blue eyes and has four fingered hands. His uniform is a simple yellow one-piece jumpsuit with a stylized 'U' on the chest and a white cape with golden buckles. Personality Ultimos is a man on a mission and follows everything by the book. When introduced, he's very polite and courtious to Ben and his allies, usually seen as a reasonable authority. However, he starts out rather politely dismissive of Max and Gwen due to their lack of natural super powers. He sees a lot of potential in heroes like Ben and sees him as a worthy ally. He's also unable to break rules that the Galactic Code of Conduct has put over him, and sees the rules as as a way to see things everyday. His stickling to the rules however make him rather distracted when doing proper battle conduct, making it easier for bad guys to get the better of him. However, he gets excited at the idea of a wildcard play and seems to have lightened up some. History Ben 10 Ultimos showed up in The Galactic Enforcers with his titular team and met Ben in pursuit of SixSix and Vulkanus. Ben and Ultimos joined forces and Ben even became a member of the team, albeit briefly. After defeating the two criminals in a steel mill in Pittsburgh, Ultimos, inspired by Ben's creativity, vowed to be less by-the-book in his exploits and left Earth with the Enforcers. Alien Force In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Ultimos lost his powers to Vilgax after he was defeated. Ultimate Alien Though he made no on-screen appearance, Ultimos regained his powers when Vilgax lost them in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. Future In Ben 10,000, Ultimos showed up, suggesting Ben 10,000 leave some bad guys for him and the rest of the Galactic Enforcers, only to be turned down but allowed to take Dr. Animo, who was already defeated. He was later knocked out by Animo. Later, he asked for Ben's help in battling the Nuevo Circus Freaks and was delighted to hear that he and the Galactic Enforcers could do it themselves. Powers and Abilities Ultimos freeze breath.jpg|Ultimos using his strong breath Ultimos heat vision.jpg|Ultimos using his heat vision Ultra fly.jpg|Ultimos flying Ultimos' powers are enhanced strength and durability, flight, heat vision and ice breath. He is very similar to Superman in terms of his powers, appearance and attitude. Vilgax stole Ultimos' powers in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1. Weaknesses Ultimos' weakness is chocolate. It turns his skin into a brownish gray color, makes him cold, shiver and collapse, and becomes skinnier when eaten. Synaptak identified that a specific chemical in chocolate, referred to as "Sucrotaxonite", is poisonous to Ultimos and his species. Personality wise, his other weaknesses is his unwavering nature towards breaking the rules in the Galactic Code of Conduct. He's also too polite, as what made everyone discover his weakness to chocolate was him being unable to say 'no' when Ben offered him a bit of of the chocolate he had on hand. Appearances Ben 10 Season 2 *''The Galactic Enforcers'' (first appearance) Season 3 *''Ben 10,000'' (future) Ben 10: Alien Force Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' (first reappearance) Trivia *Ultimos can be associated with Superman in various ways. He has enhanced strength, heat vision, enhanced breath, flight and a "kryptonite", which is a chemical in chocolate. **Ultimos is also called the "Specimen Prime" which could roughly mean "Super Man," furthering the connection. Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Alien Force Characters